


Period

by maiden_vic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiden_vic/pseuds/maiden_vic
Summary: Во время трансмутации Триши Альфонс потерял не только своё тело, но и душу. Та душа, что Эдвард прикрепил к доспеху, отдав Истине свою руку, оказалась не душой брата. Спустя несколько лет на одном из заданий от Кинга Бредли он нашёл часы, способные открывать своему владельцу порталы между мирами. С тех пор Эд начал путешествовать в каждый из них в надежде встретиться с Алом и попросить у него прощения за свою ошибку.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Period

**Author's Note:**

> Или АУ, где Эдвард и отряд Мустанга слишком поздно начали догадываться о том, что «обещанный день» не просто дата, но сделать что-нибудь ради спасения жителей Аместриса уже не успели.
> 
> В этой версии Эдвард также узнал секрет философского камня, едва не убил Шо Такера, потому что рядом не было Ала, который мог остановить его, чуть не погиб от руки Шрама, но был вовремя спасён майором Армстронгом, и также встретился с гомункулами, которые называли его «ценной жертвой».

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «...» В этом доме никто не ждал их возвращения, никто не встречал с улыбкой и предложением вместе приготовить сытный ужин – здесь не было ничего, кроме темноты и пустоты. «...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне очень сильно понравился первый фильм Стального алхимика, поэтому я не смогла пройти мимо и не попытаться уделить ему место в своей работе.
> 
> Эта работа для меня нечто новое, так как я впервые публикую фик с такой задумкой и таким масштабом, поэтому буду рада, если он вам понравится! Приятного прочтения!

– Брат? Всё хорошо?

Эдвард мгновенно распахнул глаза, выныривая из потока воспоминаний. В ушах тут же раздался звон стаканов, громкий смех, голоса и свист проезжающих мимо машин, заменяя белый шум в голове, из-за которого всё это время кололо виски. Свет с улицы пробирался в помещение, заливая яркими лучами столы, полы и настенные полки. Проходящие мимо официанты подносили напитки к громким компаниям в центре кафе.

Эдвард тяжело вздохнул, на мгновение закрыв глаза, чтобы прийти в чувство. Точно, он находился в кафе. Среди всех этих громких людей, празднующих победу в недавно завершившейся гражданской войне. Наверное, он просто переволновался? В последние дни кошмары мучили его, не переставая, поэтому мысли были спутаны, а голова казалась непривычно тяжёлой.

– Эд... – голос, который он мог узнать среди тысячи, раздался прямо перед ним.

Эдвард поднял голову, растрепав длинную чёлку пальцами, и с усмешкой заметил:

– Наверное, мне пора постричься, ты так не думаешь, Ал? Волосы постоянно лезут в рот, это жутко неудобно.

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – с беспокойством произнёс Альфонс, сжимая в пальцах ручку чашки с горячим кофе. Надави он чуть сильнее – и точно сломается.

Эд выпрямился и посмотрел на брата. Мягкие черты лица, впалые щёки, поджатые в беспокойстве потрескавшиеся губы, светлые волосы и блестящие в свете солнца голубые глаза. Казалось, Альфонс ни капли не изменился с их последней встречи, но Эдвард знал, что это было ложью.

Альфонс каждый раз другой. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, он постоянно менялся.

И это пугало.

– Я в порядке, ты бы лучше о себе так беспокоился, – отмахнулся Эд, пододвигая к брату тарелку с булочками. – В последнее время у тебя совсем пропал аппетит, а кожа стала ещё бледнее. Ещё чуть-чуть и ты будешь падать в обморок на ровном месте. Это из-за того, что ты так плохо питаешься!

Эд был осведомлён о том, что иногда есть не хотелось совсем, но если Альфонс и дальше продолжит отказываться от еды, каждый день употребляя лишь один кофе и чай, точно станет похож на скелет, обтянутый кожей.

– Я нормально питаюсь! – возразил Ал, делая небольшой глоток из своей кружки. – Просто устал на работе, только и всего.

Эд отмахнулся от него, вскинув руки к потолку.

– Пустые отговорки! Не желаю слушать! – он опёрся локтями о поверхность стола и слегка приподнялся со стула, стараясь заглянуть в глаза брата. Тот старательно отводил взгляд, словно боялся, что Эдвард мог прочитать его, как раскрытую книгу, едва взглянув на его лицо. Иногда Ала пугала эта способность старшего брата считывать с собеседника то, что он хотел узнать, будто он и не был простым человеком вовсе, который состоял из крови и плоти. Но одновременно со страхом в груди вспыхивало иное непонятное чувство, тесно связанное с гордостью способностями родного человека.

Восхищение.

– Ал, – произнёс Эд, а его голос был пропитан серьёзностью. Альфонс, заметив в брате такое резкое изменение, насторожился, продолжая прожигать взглядом поверхность несчастного стола, – возьми отпуск хотя бы на месяц. Пожалуйста, ты лишь изводишь себя, тебе нужен отдых. И было бы замечательно, если бы навестил врача, твой кашель временами просто ужасен. У меня как раз есть один знакомый, я мог бы...

– Брат, – прервал его Ал, закрыв глаза, чтобы выровнять дыхание. – Не стоит, правда. Я же сказал, со мной всё в порядке. Это просто переутомление. Я не могу взять отпуск, не сейчас, когда наш проект близится к завершению.

Эд недовольно нахмурился.

– Твоё здоровье важнее какого-то там проекта, – сказал он, и Ал, услышав его слова, резко поднялся из-за стола, едва не уронив на пол свой недопитый кофе.

– Это не какой-то там проект! – воскликнул он, на мгновение привлекая к себе ненужное внимание со стороны других посетителей кафе. Поняв, как это выглядело, Альфонс стыдливо покраснел, неловко поправив шарф на своей шее, и сел обратно, сложив крепко сжатые ладони на поверхность стола. – Я работал над ним последние годы, ты знаешь, насколько его представление важно для меня и моей команды. Если мы провалимся ещё раз, как год назад, шанса исправить наши ошибки больше не представится. Это наша последняя возможность оставить после своей смерти хотя бы какое-то напоминание о том, что мы жили здесь, на этой земле, в этом городе. Когда я умру, я не хочу, чтобы меня помнили как мальчишку, занимавшегося «каким-то там» провальным проектом. Я не хочу этого. Это жалко.

Эд фыркнул, сложив руки на груди, и упёрся лопатками в спинку стула:

– Говоришь так, словно ты уже готов ложиться под крышку гроба.

Альфонс сжал ладони в замок, сглотнув образовавшийся в горле ком.

– А может и готов, – тихо ответил он, заставляя Эда едва не упасть со стула. В последний момент он успел схватиться за угол стола, из-за чего шатнувшиеся кружки и тарелка с булочками с неприятным звоном подпрыгнули, ударяясь о деревянную поверхность.

– Э-эй, Ал... – прорычал Эдвард, заглядывая в лицо нахмурившегося Альфонса. – Не смей говорить так. Это не шутки.

Они оба умолкли, а Эд продолжил прожигать взглядом макушку опустившего голову Ала. Казалось, что в кафе в один миг стало настолько тихо, что пропали даже звуки с улицы, но на самом деле эту тишину перекрывал шум в ушах Эда, который возник из-за вспыхнувшего в нём негодования. Слышать такое от Ала было тяжело. Больно. Он не хотел, чтобы брат мирился со своей смертью, относясь к ней подобным образом, но Эд знал, что переубедить Ала будет почти что невозможно.

Он слишком хорошо его знал, и от этого становилось ещё тяжелее.

– Прости, я не должен был говорить такое, – Эдвард поправил воротник своей рубашки дрожащей рукой, сглотнув вставший в горле ком. – Этот проект и правда очень важен для тебя, прости за мои слова.

Альфонс виновато мотнул головой, сложив руки на коленях, и неуверенно выпрямился, встречаясь взглядом с Эдвардом.

– Нет, ты прости, что повысил на тебя голос, – сказал он, перетирая между подушечками пальцев край своего пиджака. – Ты искренне беспокоишься обо мне, а я веду себя подобным образом. Прости, брат.

Эд спрятал тихий смешок в ободке своей кружки.

– Два дурака, – сказал он, получив в ответ от Ала такой же неловкий смешок. Окружающие их звуки мгновенно вернулись, избавляя мысли Эдварда от неприятного шума, к которому он уже давно успел привыкнуть. Люди в кафе вновь зашевелились, послышался звон стаканов и громкий смех, который бил по барабанным перепонкам щекотной вибрацией.

Альфонс вдруг поднялся из-за стола, взяв в руку свой портфель, и выжидающе посмотрел на допивающего кофе Эда.

– Пошли домой? – предложил он, заметив замешательство на лице брата. – На улице темнеет, кажется, будет дождь.

– Ты ничего не съел, – заметил Эд, опуская чашку на стол около тарелки с нетронутыми ими обоими булочками.

– Я поел на работе, – ответил Ал, поспешив добавить:

– И я не вру. Пошли, я не хочу попасть под ливень.

Эд сделал последний глоток из чашки, уже на бегу накидывая на плечи пиджак и хватая в ладонь увесистый портфель. Он выбежал из кафе вслед за братом, слабо пихнув его кулаком в плечо, и недовольно упрекнул его в спешке, получив в ответ тихий смех и искреннюю улыбку.

*

– Наконец-то мы дома... – облегчённо выдохнул Эд, скидывая со своих ног уличные ботинки, и отложил портфель на тумбочку. – Сегодня готовлю я. Ал, что хочешь на ужин?

– Доверяю тебе, – улыбнулся Альфонс, пройдя вглубь квартиры, прямиком к двери своей комнаты. – Я буду занят до самого вечера, очень много работы, поэтому не мог бы ты...

– Не беспокоить тебя. Я понял, – прервал его Эд, с улыбкой подняв ладонь ко лбу, чтобы шутливо отдать честь, – отголоски старой военной привычки из его мира. – Удачи с работой! Вечером я принесу тебе чай.

Альфонс в ответ благодарно и будто через силу улыбнулся, что не смогло ускользнуть от внимания Эда:

– Хорошо, спасибо.

Эдвард провожал взглядом уходящего брата ровно до того момента, пока он не поднялся на второй этаж, скрывшись в темноте коридора. Он чувствовал себя странно, следя за удаляющейся фигурой Ала. Вместе с уходом брата в квартиру пришла холодная пустота. И пусть Эд знал, что Альфонс находился на втором этаже, странное чувство одиночества сдавливало грудь, царапая своими когтями напряжённую шею.

Он словно был здесь и не был одновременно. Ужасное ощущение.

Повесив холодный пиджак на крючок в коридоре, Эд взял с тумбочки портфель и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж вслед за Алом. Собственная квартира каждый раз встречала их тишиной и уже привычной пустотой, но от этого не становилось легче. Несмотря на то, что он уже привык к этому холоду, неприятное чувство одиночества не спешило уходить от него.

В этом доме никто не ждал их возвращения, никто не встречал с улыбкой и предложением вместе приготовить сытный ужин – здесь не было ничего, кроме темноты и пустоты. Эд тяжело вздохнул, ступая подошвой тяжёлого ботинка на пол второго этажа. Неужели его и правда ждала именно такая жизнь после двадцати? Скверно.

Их с Алом комнаты находились в противоположных частях коридора: комната Эда была ближе к лестнице, в то время как комната Альфонса теснилась в самом дальнем углу, рядом с маленьким окном напротив лестницы. Они сами выбирали их: Эду не хотелось идти через весь коридор до ступенек, а Ал предпочитал хорошее освещение и обилие звуков, в отличие от любившего тишину и темноту Эдварда. Если бы он выбрал дальнюю комнату, то навсегда попрощался бы с тишиной, слушая разговоры с улицы и звуки шумных машин на дороге.

Сжав ладонь на дверной ручке, Эд замер на месте, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило в комнате Ала. Из неё доносились тихие звуки включённого радио, под которые любил работать брат, и изредка их перекрывал прерывистый кашель, заставляющий Эда нахмурить брови в беспокойстве. Он отвернулся, чувствуя напряжение в своих усталых плечах, и повернул ручку.

В комнате было тепло и темно. Эдвард подошёл к окну и открыл плотные шторы, впуская в помещение свет с улицы. Начинало вечереть, погода бушевала, сильными ветрами раскачивая редко растущие около домов деревья, и распугивала гуляющих по дорогам прохожих. Как и говорил Ал, совсем скоро должен был начаться дождь: над городом повисли густые тучи, а редкие капли уже падали на окна, стекая вниз по стеклу.

В последнюю неделю погода в Мюнхене быстро менялась. Было ли это отголосками недавней гражданской войны или же капризами переменчивой природы, Эд не знал. Однако одно ему было известно наверняка: ему и Альфонсу стоило начать одеваться теплее, чтобы не слечь с простудой в самые важные для них дни на работах. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом мире Эдвард будет помощником режиссёра, посвятив большую часть своей жизни, которая не ушла на изучение ракет, созданию странных фэнтези фильмов. Действительно странно, учитывая, что он сам не разбирался в этой теме от слова совсем.

Скинув с плеч уличные пиджак и рубашку, Эд бросил их на кровать неровной кучей и размял затёкшие плечи. Неприятная боль мучила его последние дни, но её причина была абсолютно ясна: ему не хватало физической активности, поэтому мышцы ныли, напоминая своему хозяину о ежедневной норме нагрузок, которую он благополучно игнорировал, потонув в проблемах Эдварда из этого мира.

Эд подошёл к большому зеркалу, взяв с собой домашнюю рубашку, и замер, вглядываясь в своё отражение. Собственное лицо казалось почти что чужим, голубые глаза ярким пятном притягивали к себе внимание, а неудобный протез, заменяющий привычную автоброню, бросался в глаза куда сильнее неё – металлической и выделяющейся на коже. Здесь ему двадцать три года, а Альфонс был на год младше, но всякий, кто видел их, почему-то постоянно думал, что старший брат в их семье именно Ал.

Эд сжал гладкую ткань рубашки в своих пальцах. Он жутко боялся. Альфонс ещё такой юный, а уже должен был умереть.

В этом мире они не совершали трансмутацию человека, пытаясь вернуть свою маму к жизни, просто потому что здесь Триша была им никем, а они, в свою очередь, были ей абсолютными незнакомцами. Эд даже не был уверен, что она жила где-то в Германии, и была ли жива вообще. Он никогда не встречал её на улице, не замечал в толпе. Хотя, возможно, она жила где-то далеко, в небольшой деревне, похожей на Ризенбург. Эдварду хотелось верить, что она проживала свою лучшую и счастливую жизнь и не страдала её остаток так, как мама из его мира.

По старым медицинским записям, которые Эд нашёл в своей комнате, он выяснил, что его потерянные рука и нога – следствие несчастного случая при взрыве поезда на железной дороге. Тогда он отправлялся в Берлин к Фрицу Лангу – немецкому кинорежиссёру, на которого Эд работал уже несколько лет, и который был жутко похож на фюрера Кинга Бредли из его мира, чтобы обсудить некоторые детали работы. Однако до Берлина он так и не доехал, в результате взрыва поезда оставшись без руки и ноги.

В какой-то мере Эдвард был рад, что попал в этот мир уже тогда, когда несчастный случай оставил после себя лишь протезы. Испытывать агонию от потери своих конечностей ещё раз Эд не желал, при возможности стараясь избежать лишней боли. В этом мире ему не нужно было сражаться и думать о возложенной на его плечи ответственности от армии – здесь он был обычным гражданским, который почти что с самого рождения изучал ракеты вместе со своим младшим братом. Не исключено, что его в любой момент могли втянуть в войну или очередной переворот, но, пока этот момент не наступил, Эдвард старался привести свои мысли в порядок.

Эдвард помнил, как уже однажды был в этом мире. Он был абсолютно таким же, но в то же время был словно чужим. Тогда Ал не был братом Эда, отличался внешностью, характером и привычками, делал то, что приходило ему в голову, без каких-либо раздумий, в отличие от обычного Альфонса, которого до этого знал Эд. В том мире они встретились в Мюнхене, когда Ал изучал ракеты, однажды мечтая полететь на одном из своих изобретений в космос. Эду было тяжело каждый раз удерживать свой язык за зубами, стараясь не обратиться к Альфонсу Хайдериху – не его Альфонсу – на привычное «брат», но он справлялся.

Тот Альфонс относился ко всему по-доброму и спокойно. Он обладал обширными знаниями в области науки и техники и никогда не уставал поражать ими Эдварда, который пусть и сам не был глупцом, но всё же с интересом слушал некоторые факты от брата, вероятнее всего, пропущенные им в процессе обучения.

И пусть тот Альфонс не принадлежал к семье Эдварда по крови, видеть его смерть собственными глазами было ужасно страшно. Ещё страшнее становилось от осознания, что в тот момент Эд, прозванный в своём мире Стальным алхимиком, не был в силах ему чем-нибудь помочь.

Альфонс Хайдерих умер на работе от пули неизвестного офицера во время одного из уличных бунтов. И дёрнул же их чёрт прийти именно к месту работы команды Ала – безобидного инженера, просто выполняющего свои обязанности. Едва похороны были завершены, Эд, подавленный и потерянный, вернулся в свой родной мир со сковывающим его чувством вины. Сколько бы он не старался, каким бы сильным не становился, у него всё равно не хватало сил защитить одного единственного человека, которым он дорожил.

Альфонс умирал постоянно. Сколько бы раз Эдвард не пытался уберечь его, что-то всегда шло не по плану. Эду надоели свои бесполезность и беспомощность. Он должен стать сильнее, ещё сильнее, чтобы быть способным спасти Ала. Хотя бы раз, хотя бы один раз, чтобы не чувствовать вину, принося ненужные извинения перед очередной могилой младшего брата.

Эду казалось, что с каждой прожитой в чужом мире жизнью он терял часть своей настоящей личности. Он постоянно менялся характером и поведением в зависимости от того, где оказывался, и кто именно окружал его. Взять хотя бы этот мир, сорок пятый, ведь здесь все звали его Эдвард Хайдерих.

Не Эдвард Элрик. Эдвард Хайдерих.

Чужая фамилия оседала на языке неприятным налётом. Эд не знал своего отца в этом мире, а спрашивать у Альфонса не хотел, боясь попасть под ещё большие подозрения. Но, как выяснилось позже, сам Альфонс тоже не имел понятия, кем являлись их мать и отец. Они росли в приюте на окраине Германии, окружённые такими же оставшимися без семьи детьми, и Эд всё время чувствовал себя очень странно. Он, выросший в любви и заботе, понимал, что чего-то не хватало. Вот только чего именно, он так и не смог осознать.

Фамилию себе они выбирали самостоятельно перед тем, как покинуть стены успевшего стать родным приюта. Эдвард хотел пойти на поводу своих желаний, предложив Алу фамилию родной матери из собственного мира, но Альфонс опередил его, с искренней радостью предлагая им взять фамилию, приглянувшуюся ему в одной из научных статей, которые тот так любил читать.

Эдвард не смог лишить его такой радости. Слишком ярким огнём горели глаза его брата, когда он показывал ему блокнот с кучей перечёркнутых по несколько раз фамилий. Альфонс подбирал их несколько лет до самого выпуска, это было видно по его лицу и неловко брошенному: «И вовсе я не волновался об этом так сильно», которое заставило улыбку неосознанно лечь на губы Эдварда.

Альфонс старался ради них, предлагал разные варианты, говорил, что выслушает его предложения, но Эд тогда лишь отмахнулся, позволяя Алу творить всё, что заблагорассудится. Он доверял Алу, потому что знал, что не пожалеет о своём выборе. И теперь действительно не смел жаловаться.

Эдвард покинул этот мир в возрасте шести лет и повторно вернулся, когда здесь ему исполнилось уже двадцать три. Странное течение времени, ведь в его родном мире едва ли прошло больше недели с момента первого ухода. Эд попал сюда случайно, он даже не догадывался, что в один и тот же мир можно было попасть дважды, а то и трижды, иначе воспользовался бы этой возможностью ещё в самом начале.

И как он только сам не догадался... Как и говорила Уинри, его голова в последние месяцы и правда была занята неизвестно чем.

Из-за мысли об оставленной почти в одиночестве подруге в груди неприятно кольнуло. Эд не хотел оставлять её и бабушку Пинако одних, но отступиться от своей цели тоже не мог. Ему было страшно предположить, что чувствовали Рокбелл, зная, что в комнате Эдварда на его кровати каждый раз во время его путешествий между мирами лежало почти бездыханное тело, больше похожее на труп.

Это было ещё одним минусом найденных им серебряных часов: они перемещали душу, знания и воспоминания через порталы, но оставляли тело в родном мире своего владельца, из-за чего Эд не мог оставаться в других мирах на долгое время. Это ограничение злило его, но со временем он смирился и с ним: неважно, сколько дней, недель, месяцев или лет он находился в чужом мире, главное, что он жил в каждом из них рядом с Альфонсом.

Эд застегнул пуговицы рубашки и заправил её в брюки, когда со стороны входных дверей раздался приглушённый стенами знакомый женский голос:

– Добрый вечер, есть кто-нибудь дома?

Поправив воротник, Эдвард перевязал свой хвост и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Гости в их доме не были редкостью, они оба пользовались довольно большой популярностью у разных учёных и других высокопоставленных лиц и настолько, что первое время Эду было жутко неловко от такого внимания.

– Фрау Грейсия, рад вас видеть, – Эд спустился по лестнице в коридор, по пути накинув на плечи жилетку, и улыбнулся стоящей на пороге женщине: невысокой, с короткими светлыми волосами и накрытыми голубой накидкой плечами. Флористка, работающая около дома Хайдерихов, недавно вышла замуж за человека, на которого Эд буквально пару дней назад набурчал за то, что он не мог найти в себе смелость сделать любимой женщине предложение руки и сердца.

– Простите, что так поздно, – виновато улыбнулась Грейсия, перебирая в пальцах голубой полевой цветок. – Я засиделась за работой и не заметила, как пролетело время.

Эдвард подошёл к ней, в очередной раз поправив ворот своей рубашки.

– Всё в порядке, не беспокойтесь, – он плавным движением руки пригласил женщину в квартиру. – Хотите чаю?

– Спасибо, откажусь, – улыбнулась Грейсия. – Я принесла травы для Альфонса. Как он?

Из глубины квартиры послышался приглушённый кашель, и Грейсия беспокойно нахмурилась, передавая в руки Эда небольшой бумажный пакет.

– Ему становится хуже с каждым днём, – тихо ответил Эд, словно боясь, что кто-то ещё мог услышать их разговор. – Ваш чай помогает ему не кашлять так часто, как раньше, спасибо за вашу заботу. Вы не представляете, как мы вам благодарны.

– Что вы, я не могу не помочь своим постоянным покупателям, – улыбнулась Грейсия, открывая входную дверь и делая шаг за порог дома. – Завтра вечером у нас привоз новых видов, если будет свободное время, заходите, я буду рада видеть вас в стенах своего магазина.

– Конечно. Цветы, которые вы порекомендовали нам купить в прошлый раз невероятно красивые. Ал поставил их в своей комнате, они очень сильно ему понравились, – с ответной улыбкой произнёс Эд, осторожно прижимая к своей груди пакетик с травами. – Мы обязательно навестим вас ещё раз.

– Передавай Альфонсу привет от меня и моего мужа. Он не смог прийти сам, слишком много работы из-за поднявшихся на улицах бунтов, – добавила Грейсия и вдруг охнула, словно вспомнив что-то важное:

– Ах да, ещё кое-что! – она поманила Эда пальцем, вынуждая его наклониться к ней, и заправила полевой цветок за его ухо, заметив, как щёки юноши покраснели от этого жеста. – Берегите друг друга. Вы с Альфонсом. Я вижу, как сильно ты дорожишь своим братом, это действительно достойно уважения. Вы сильные юноши.

Эдвард в ответ криво улыбнулся, осторожно коснувшись подушечками пальцев прохладных лепестков полевого цветка в своих волосах, и вновь кивнул. Грейсия помахала рукой на прощание и вышла на пропахшую дождём улицу, скрывшись в тени первого же поворота.

«Фрау Грейсия... Если бы вы узнали, что я сотворил с Алом в своём мире, – подумал Эд, закрывая за женщиной дверь, – улыбались ли вы мне также тепло?»

Мысли в один миг превратились в тяжёлый ком спутанных воспоминаний. После ухода Грейсии в квартире вновь стало настолько тихо, что Эдвард услышал медленное биение своего сердца. Глаза вдруг защипало, а дверь перед самым носом неприятно поплыла, вынуждая Эдварда отшатнуться и сделать несколько шагов назад, приводя себя в чувство.

– Так. Чай, – он протёр лицо ладонью и двинулся в сторону кухни, больно ударившись бедром об угол стола. Эд болезненно шикнул, накрыв место удара ладонью, и тихо выругался, скрывшись в арке, ведущей в их общую с Алом кухню.


End file.
